Purple Eyes
by syzygy13
Summary: Hey all! Usagi is feeling really bad about her relationship with Mamoru. Then, she runs into a 'friend' from the past... What is 'angst' anyways? Someone tell me!
1. Chapter One

Hi its me im sorry I posted the flame before I could get this fic out- the comp erased it and I am so sorry to have that without the story I was gonna post. I don't normally write BSSM fics, but oh well.. here goes!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BSSM nor does it matter much, cuz I am a little bit more interestied in Inuyasha. Oh wells. BSSM rocks too! BSSM is sole property of Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Purple Eyes  
  
Usagi was walking one day, thinking about her relationship with Mamoru. He's really sweet, but she didn't know if it was going anywhere. Her eyes watered as she thought about the time that he dumped her over some dreams. 'I wonder. what kind of guy would do that over a dream? Is he really the one I'm destined for?' She started singing a familiar Mariah Carey song, one of her favorites, though it is somewhat depressing.  
  
"Once again we sit in silence, After all is said and done, Only emptiness inside us, Baby look what we've become. We can make a million promises but it still wont change, It isnt right to stay together if we only bring each other pain,  
  
"Oh I don't want to cry, don't want to cry, nothing in the world could take us back, to where we used to be, I've given you my heart and soul I must find a way of letting go Cause baby, I don't wanna cry.  
  
"Too far apart to bridge the distance, but something keeps us hanging on, and on. Pretending not to know the difference, Denying what we had is gone. Every moment we're together its just breaking me down, I know we swore it was forever but it hurts too much to stay around."  
  
At this her voice cracked and she started crying uncontrollably, and she staggered around. 'Why did I ever love him? He's just going to hurt me again.' She was rambling and sobbing, eyes blurred from the tears. She hit something. She looked up and saw a beautiful pair of deep purple eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Oh yeah! I don't own that song either, its Mariah Carey's and I love it a lot. Please don't hate me for being careless. I was just trying to share an opinion, it was supposed to be followed by this beginning. Sorry!  
  
~ Roganu-chan 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyas, peoples! How are you all now? I am FINALLY updating this, thank you for the five or so reviews I got. Appreciated. I know there aren't a lot of Dimando/Usa fics out there, but I am a big fan of their relationship. Here goes nothing!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or any of its characters are not mine. Please don't sue me. I'm only in high school for God's sake!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Usagi looked up into a pair of violet eyes. She went completely stiff. The same silver hair she knew too well flowed by those deep purple orbs.  
  
"Oh my god.." whispered Usagi. She was too scared to even move the smallest muscle. He just smiled. "D..d.." she managed to stutter.  
  
"Usa. It's been so long hasn't it? In fact, too long," he commented. "Don't worry, Usa, I wont hurt you."  
  
"Dimando.." she finally said. Her hands shook.  
  
"The one and only," he answered. He laughed; it wasn't the laugh she was used to. It was.. happy. And full of joy. "No need to call me that anymore, for I am no longer him. Call me.. Tsurabisu."  
  
"But.. that's so common." She looked down at the ground. He reached out and delicately touched her soft, golden hair. Her head turned to look at his hand. A chill went down her spine, and she reached up and touched the same lock. She smiled wearily.  
  
He took her hand, the same one that was fingering the hair, and led her to a park bench. They sat down, and Usagi had to ask the question.  
  
"How are you here? You're.." A tear formed in her eye as she remembered the day when the man she sat across from died in her very own arms.  
  
"Dead. I know. I was. A scout from another galaxy found me and used a different crystal to bring me back to life. In the process, my soul was completely purified. I no longer have any of my previous powers. I told you I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"Wow," was the only thing she could say.  
  
"I know. Why were you crying?" he asked as she hung her head once more.  
  
"I .. was thinking about my relationship with," she gulped, "Mamoru." The tears that had formed for Dimando were then wept for Mamoru.  
  
"What's wrong? I thought you guys had it great, Usagi."  
  
"We did, but I realized that Mamoru wasn't stable. I was just walking down the street, and thought, 'Hey. Maybe he doesn't love me as much as he says. He dumped me for some dreams.' That wasn't what did it though. I started singing a really sad song and it related totally to my problem." She wiped her eyes and then her hands on her skirt to rid herself of the tears. "That felt really good to get off my chest."  
  
"I'm here for you, Usa. I will be whenever you need me to be."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. I promise." She threw her arms around the tall silver-haired man. (He reminds me of a certain hanyou!)  
  
"Thank you, Di- um, Tsurabisu," she whispered.  
  
"It's not a problem, bunny." She shivered as he called her her pet name. "Do you want something to drink? Not wine. Just something from the store or a café to replenish your moisture? You don't want to be dehydrated from all this crying, now would you?"  
  
"Okay," she said as he took her hand and led her to a nearby street-corner café. They took a seat and the waiter came up.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes please," answered Dimando. "Could I have, let's see.. Some lemonade and.." He looked to the odango-ed young woman.  
  
"I would like a Coke, please."  
  
"I'll be right back," said the man. He left and trotted over to another table.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wanted this one to be short so my friend can read it and I can still have some time to study for my BIG BIG history final. I hope you liked it; I'm not quite sure how to end this though. O well. I will figure out some way. Luv!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Press that little button. What do you mean what's the 'p' word? PRONTO! 


End file.
